


Arnold is Shot

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: TV Comeback [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gunshots, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and his family were staying at a hotel where they were being aired on the Larry King Live television show. When they went to bed several minutes that night, Arnold spots something that happened in the car accident eleven years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit on the short side for this story, but there will be a fanfiction version posted soon so you could see the explanations to what I've got uploaded. I just wanted to picture what it would like as a original story since several chapters toward the end was mostly original characters. Stay tuned for the fanfiction version! Also: 'Arnold's Story' will be at the end of the story since it explains more but you're still welcome to read it by itself. Enjoy!

“Can you spend the night in here? In case the masked man comes in and kills me?” he asked.

“Okay. Let me get my overnight things from my room.”

The masked man did hear about Arnold talking about the car accident for the first time since the accident eleven years ago. He sure didn’t like it. He asked his friend who found out about it where Arnold was and jumped on the closest plane and headed for Arnold’s hotel. He even knew where the hotel room was, thanks to his friend who gave him orders to kill Arnold.

When he found the hotel, he spotted Arnold’s room from where he was standing outside. He put on his mask he had eleven years ago over his face and headed to Arnold’s room. He knew Arnold was in bed, but awake and the lights were off and the television was on. He was ready. He knew his gun in his pocket and and he started climbing the hotel to Arnold’s room. He didn’t bother going inside because it was dangerous inside because of those clerks and bodyguards, so he thought he’d climb outside and give Arnold a scare by looking out of the window.

Hannah was already sound asleep in the other bed, so she let Arnold watch TV for a while. The man had reached the bedroom window and Arnold thought he saw a shadow outside the window. The TV was talking away, so he got up from bed to find out what was going on outside. Hannah was sleeping away in a dream, so she didn’t know Arnold was out of bed. Arnold opened the drapes and found the masked man outside the window and started to scream at the top of his lungs and saw a gun in the man’s hand.

Hannah woke up sleepily at the tone of Arnold’s screams. She turned the light on.

“What is is, Arnold?” she asked.

“Hannah, that’s the man from the accident eleven years ago! That’s the same mask and gun!” Arnold said in a scared voice.

Her face was the same frightened look as his did.

“I’m not kidding, Sis. I’m telling the truth! He’s coming out to get me! He wants me!” Arnold said.

The man came into the room with his gun and put it in Arnold’s face.

“Put your hands up!” he said to Arnold.

Hannah went to open the door to find out if their bodyguard was out there. He wasn’t. He had gone to take a break for a few minutes. Hannah started screaming as loud as she could. Henry and Arthur were three doors down from Arnold, so they could hear Hannah screaming.

“You stay here, Arthur. I’m going to find out what’s going on in Arnold’s room. I wonder what Hannah’s doing there,” Henry said.

“Go find out. What’s so scary in there?” Arthur asked.

“I’m going to find out. I’ll let you know.”

He left and entered Arnold’s room by Hannah’s answer.

“Uncle Henry, you missed what happened in here! A masked man came into the room with a gun in his hand and shot Arnold!” she screamed.

“Is Arnold still living?” Henry wanted to know.

“No! The guard isn’t here, Uncle Henry! Arnold was saying it was the same masked man who was in the accident eleven years ago,” Hannah said in a scared voice.

“You’re not spending the rest of the night in this room. Go call the police and report it,” Henry told her.

Hannah followed Henry’s orders.

“They’re on their way, Uncle Henry,” she said, her hand shaking.

“Only three Webbers left, Hannah. No good,” Henry told his niece.

“And he was going to see twenty – eight like me, Uncle Henry. Now he won’t ever see it,” she said in tears.

“I even bought him birthday gifts. I don’t know what to do about them.”

 

“Let Dad take them, Uncle Henry. Don’t let the money go to waste,” Hannah said.

“Thanks for the suggestion, sweetheart. I’ll do that. I’ll give them to your father, since your brother won’t get around to them. If I tell you what they are, you would have gotten the same thing. I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Henry said.

They saw a police officer enter the hotel room. He asked questions and Hannah answered them because she was the witness.

“What are you going to tell his manager now, Uncle Henry?” Hannah asked.

“Leave that to us, Hannah. We’ll mention it to him. Your brother’s past sure was messed up. Then it became a miracle at the end because he learned to walk again. We thought he never would,” Henry said.

He gave Hannah a hug. When the police left, Henry told Hannah to go back to her room because of what happened.

“Okay,” she said and did what Henry told her to.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry came over the next day to pick up Arnold's things at the apartment where he lived with Eddie and Ernie after he moved out of the group home. Henry did like the apartment himself. He had Arthur back at their house by himself for a few minutes because it was just Arnold's things.

"Thanks for letting him move in with you guys. He really liked this apartment," Henry said.

"No problem. We've been friends since high school. It was the least we could do," Ernie told Henry as the three of them carried Arnold's to Henry's car.

So they said good - bye once they were finished with Arnold's things and Eddie and Ernie watched Henry drive away and he came back to his and Arthur's three - story house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending comes from Arnold's Story' so you can see it separately from this chapter too. More on the way!

Arnold is going to speak about how he got bipolar depression. He knows he doesn't like to talk about his health, but he guess he will anyway. He knows having health problems like his stinks, but it takes a lot of support from family and friends like his. This is not the first time he's had bipolar depression. It's the second time. He first got it when he was 16 years old.

Why did he say he had bipolar depression twice? Well, he'll explain why he had it twice in a lifetime. When he was sixteen, he was with his friends one weekend coming home from the movies with some friends of his and they got into a car accident. He even blacked out, and all of them ended up going to the hospital. His best friend was the one who offered to drive them both ways - to and fro the movies.

He offered to drive them, so they took his offer. This was the reason he had bipolar depression in the first place was because of his best friend. The first time he got it was because of a car accident after the movie was over. When they were all in the car leaving the theater, an accident began to happen. None of them expected any of this to happen let alone a car accident, but it did happen.

They never made it home because his best friend who was behind the wheel, had died. None of his friends or him had known why he died. When they were in the car, he was in the backseat, buckled up, waiting for his best friend to drive them all home.

Before being taken into the ambulance, he saw this man in a mask. He got so scared his face was white. He looked at this man wearing the mask and he gave him a frightening message: "Whatever you do, don't tell anybody. If you tell, you'll die." This is one memory he would never forget. That's when he passed out. Now you know why he got bipolar depression in the first time.

After getting diagnosed, he still did not tell anyone about the man in the mask about the frightening message he had given him, but what after he said he couldn't.

How did he tell his family or friends about that frightening message? He knew it's scary enough, but he just couldn't bring himself out to tell. Ever since his getting diagnosed from bipolar depression, he had to tell himself every day not to tell anyone about the frightening message so far he's been quiet about it since day one. He had that feeling the man in the mask had watched him all along for some reason.

That's why he had to keep quiet and not tell his family - not even his father and Uncle Henry. They already have enough problems to worry about his own since his father is blind in both eyes and Uncle Henry is his caregiver since his father can't walk and is in a wheelchair. Did he mention that Uncle Henry is a television actor? Well, he is, but this story isn't about him.

It's all about him, so that's why he's not talking about his father and Uncle Henry. Let him explain why he was diagnosed with bipolar depression. Their family was going on this TV show called Larry King Live and he was going along with them and his sister as well. He is a twin, if you don't know. He isn't an identical twin.

Their birthday is October 31, the day you go out in spooky costumes and get candy and all that other fun stuff (Halloween). Sorry, he's getting off the subject. While waiting to get on the TV show, he was going a little crazy and he had a feeling he had to finally tell his family about the frightening message from the man in the mask.

He told Uncle Henry before he and the other disappeared to go on the air. Uncle Henry was a good listener when he told him about the frightening message. His family thought it was a good idea he skip out on going on TV that night because of what he'd told him since he was so scared. He was living with his roommates when he was with his family when they went on Larry King Live.

He never bothered telling Eddie and Ernie about the frightening message so he kept it between himself and Uncle Henry. This is the second time how he got it, so now you know both sides of the story. When he was at the hotel that same night they got back from the show, they were at their hotel rooms.

He was too scared to be by himself, so he asked his sister if she could stay with him, so she did. The one thing she did was put a bodyguard outside his hotel room. He remembered seeing the same man in the mask all those years ago and he came to his hotel room from the window and his sister was sleeping in the other bed. He had the TV on but never bothered to let anyone in. He had to wake her up. After Hannah woke up, she saw the same man in the mask and screamed. That's when he blacked out. This is one memory he will never forget in a whole lifetime.


End file.
